


Narnia Drabbles - Poly and Mixed

by Celandine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with poly and multiple relationships in the Narnia-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fit for a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High King has a balancing act to do.

Caspian had requested Peter to walk in the woods, and there Susan came upon them, and saw Caspian's expression.

"Peter." Her voice spiraled high.

They had sworn to look not on each other again as they had been used to do, when they ruled together, but now they were returned to Narnia again. Familiar heat rose in Peter's belly. He had broken more than one taboo already.

 _High King, you can lead them as you will._

"Let us retire to Caspian's tent, and discuss matters," he said. They all knew that no secret could be kept from the dryads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who asked for Peter-Susan-Caspian, taboo, secret, heat.


	2. Like Bitter Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund knew it would end, but he didn't expect to see it happen.

Edmund knew that one day Caspian would have to marry. They had discussed the matter; indeed as a king himself Edmund acknowledged that a secure succession was necessary.

He had not, though, expected he would ever meet Caspian's bride, and a sharp jealousy struck through him when Ramandu's daughter spoke with Caspian. It took great restraint to conceal his feelings until they had left the island and continued sailing east.

That night Edmund demanded Caspian claim him with a vehemence that surprised them both. Afterward he could not speak, only touch Caspian and kiss him, foreknowledge bitter in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence who wanted Caspian/Edmund, restraints, jealousy, claiming.


	3. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian will do what he must.

Talking Rats made fast the ropes as the _Dawn Treader_ reached harbour, returned at last to Narnia, her purpose fulfilled.

Caspian turned with punctilious courtesy to Ramandu's daughter, and offered her his arm. "Dear lady."

She smiled with equal gravity, placing her white hand lightly on his sleeve. "Acquaint me with your friends and companions."

Trumpkin was openly pleased when Caspian introduced his future bride, and so were the other counsellors. If the one he most longed for was not among them, never would be, Caspian promised himself she would never know. He owed that in respect to Edmund's memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For angela_snape who wanted Caspian, journey's end.


	4. Enduring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian finally understands Edmund's behaviour.

The realisation of why Edmund swung between pushing him away and demanding his attention, almost to the point where it would have been unmistakable to anyone else on board what lay between them, felt to Caspian as if it had awakened him from a deep sleep.

"Edmund," he pleaded, and Edmund turned to him with stricken eyes.

"You will marry her."

Caspian bowed his head. "You know I must wed sometime. If it is she, someone whom I met upon this voyage, then will I always be reminded of you."

Sighing, Edmund clasped Caspian close. "Neither will I ever forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence who wanted Caspian/Edmund, realization, stricken, awakened.


	5. Roses and Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flowers one loves say much about oneself.

"Queen Susan must have loved roses well, do you see?"

Caspian came and looked over his wife's shoulder. Book after book she showed him, and in nearly every delicate illumination the white rose appeared near the queen, just as she had said.

"They appear in the old tapestries, too." Her expression was wistful.

Quietly Caspian spoke with the Chief Mole, who served as head gardener, and next summer the grounds of Cair Paravel bloomed with fragrant white clusters.

For himself, though, Caspian caused to be built a lily pond, and he sat near it often in the evening, remembering Edmund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "roses" prompt at 100foraslan.


	6. Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian may do his duty, but it is never easy.

Night piled on night, and on each one Caspian hoped it would be the last time that he would have to do battle with his natural inclinations. He had great respect for his wife; no, he loved her. She had many sterling qualities of character, and only a blind man would have denied her beauty. Yet whenever he went to her bed he had to force himself to perform those actions which were his duty both as husband and as king, and when he was able to achieve the necessary passion, it was invariably Edmund whom he imagined he embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for lesyeuxverts, who wanted Caspian gen or any pairing, last battle.


	7. Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living among humans is not quite what she expected.

Her wish to stay with her father Ramandu conflicted with her desire to leave the empty island, but when Caspian asked her to wed him she did not hesitate. She should have. Treading the steps of the great sky dance, she had been far too distant to observe humans closely.

Caspian treated her with all courtesy and, she thought, love, yet she felt a lack. Watching the interactions of other couples did not help. It was an offhand remark by the Lord Drinian one evening, a comment on King Edmund which made Caspian draw breath and flush, that enlightened her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence who wanted Ramandu's daughter, "enlightened, empty, conflicted."


	8. Festive Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian tries to recreate the past.

Bittersweet and holly, pine boughs and mistletoe garlanded the restored Cair Paravel. Doctor Cornelius had found descriptions of the decorations used when High King Peter ruled, and on a whim Caspian had had them recreated. He had even had his holiday garments made in that earlier fashion, and his wife and Lord Drinian and the whole court likewise, so that when Caspian looked around the table he could almost imagine his predecessors sat there, raising their glasses to him as he bade everyone enjoy the season's festivities. In his heart he wished that Edmund were there to celebrate with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lesyeuxverts00 who wanted Caspian/any, festivities.


End file.
